


Até pratiquei o "Olá"

by Junxinglover



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Animal Crossing References, Cute Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Getting Together, M/M, Oblivious Park Chanyeol, They play games, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, virtual friendship
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25726237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junxinglover/pseuds/Junxinglover
Summary: Chanyeol não conseguia tirar Minseok, o amigo que havia feito no Animal Crossing, da cabeça. Ele nunca imaginou se sentir tão conectado com uma pessoa que só existia dentro da internet
Relationships: Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 52
Kudos: 42
Collections: EXOlipse 2020 - Round 1





	Até pratiquei o "Olá"

**Author's Note:**

> Plot #166: "Você não pode sentir falta do que não conhece", disse o professor de Filosofia. Para X, aquilo era uma mentira deslavada. Como poderia ser verdade se ele sentia das palavras, da voz, do sorriso, dos emojis, etc de Y, seu melhor amigo e crush virtual?"
> 
> Essa fanfic foi um surto meu, ela não deveria existir mas ela existe. Tudo culpa da música Hello tutorial. Espero que o doador goste do que acabou virando esse plot!
> 
> Pra quem quiser uma playlist gostosinha pra acompanhar a leitura tem [ aqui](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4gMKG9jOIPwk04HGGqSGjC)
> 
> Boa leitura!

> _Eu pratiquei até o "Olá"  
>  Não tinha problema até então  
>  Mas quando estava na sua frente, por que sorrio que nem um tolo? _

Chanyeol sabia que era estúpido apenas jogar um convite aberto num fórum de Animal Crossing para que visitassem sua ilha. Em sua defesa estava desesperado, Sehun e Baekhyun não conseguiam tirar a cara do Valorant por um segundo sequer, muito preocupados em quantos Headshots conseguiriam dar em cada rodada, para nem mesmo cogitarem a possibilidade de passar horas construindo uma ilha bonitinha em um Nintendo Switch.

Naquela aventura Chanyeol estava sozinho. Não se importou muito, era relaxante regar flores, pescar e construir coisas aleatórias. Mas depois de quase três meses naquilo, se sentia meio solitário. Poderia perguntar pra alguém na faculdade, se não tivesse medo que o zoassem por ter quase 1,90 de altura e estar jogando um jogo onde tudo era ridiculamente fofinho.

Sim, Animal Crossing era fofo e ele não se importava que seu personagem tinha cabelos azuis e usava uma jardineira roxa estilosa. Tinha lutado por aquela roupa! Então a ideia que achou mais viável, tinha sido jogar o bendito código. Depois de abrir a ilha para visitantes, ficou em pânico. Não queria que pisassem nas suas Tea Olive Bushes, elas tinham acabado de crescer pela primeira vez e deixavam sua ilha encantadora.

Ele nem quis pensar nos itens, que poderiam ser roubados ou choraria. Ainda mais se fosse seu Dala horse branco. Quando a animação que informava que um visitante estava chegando na ilha apareceu, Chanyeol apenas jogou o console na cama e saiu do quarto muito assustado para observar estranhos na sua pequena ilha.

Voltou meia hora depois e o que o encontrou o animou. Os visitantes deixaram presentes e até tiraram algumas fotos. No entanto o que realmente deixou Chanyeol chocado, tinha sido o desenho incrível que tinha em seu mural. Era apenas o contorno de um gatinho piscando o olho esquerdo e no balão em cima tinha um ‘oi’. O desenho estava assinando com um arroba fofinho (Min_auw), que o fez abrir um sorrisinho, porque a carinha que formava era realmente adorável.

Curioso procurou o arroba no Twitter, apenas para se deparar com uma conta cheia de fanarts e outros desenhos incríveis. A maioria era de um estilo minimalista, mas alguns eram tão coloridos bem num estilo chibi, que fazia Chanyeol querer abraçar a pessoa responsável por eles. Apertou o botão de seguir sem se importar muito. A DM estava aberta e imediatamente enviou uma mensagem.

Sou o loey do ac, vi o desenho incrível que me deixou

Obrigado, vc manda muito

enviado 22:15

Não foi nada.

Sua ilha é muito bonitinha >_<

enviado 03:20

Aquela tinha sido a primeira conversa que tivera com Min_auw, e não parou por aí. Quando abriu o jogo de novo, tinha uma solicitação de amizade e a partir daquele momento Chanyeol tinha alguém para compartilhar a felicidade de ter um melhor amigo no Animal Crossing.

Min era bem humorada nas mensagens que trocavam pelo chat, Chanyeol era cuidadoso. Sabia que a maioria das pessoas que jogavam Animal Crossing eram garotas, e não queria perder um novo amigo por ser muito invasivo, então nem mesmo sugeriu um convite para uma call no Discord. Eles conversavam basicamente ou dentro do jogo, ou pelo twitter. Chanyeol estava sempre elogiando os inúmeros desenhos que Min postava.

Era por isso que Chanyeol estava lutando para se manter acordado naquela aula de filosofia. Min tinha um horário de sono completamente irregular, dormindo de manhã e passando a madrugada em claro. O que fazia com que ficasse na merda toda vez que decidia seguir o ritmo da mais velha. 

Min teria o dia para se recuperar. Trabalhava em casa e fazia seu próprio horário desde que desse conta de entregar todos os trabalhos que pegava, Chanyeol ainda era um universitário que morava com os pais, não podia faltar aula, mesmo que fosse uma de filosofia as 7 da manhã, quando ainda nem conseguia pagar pelo próprio almoço. 

— Alguém sabe a diferença entre sentir falta e sentir saudade? — O professor perguntou pelo que Chanyeol pode identificar de algum lugar bem distante da sua mente. 

De repente a turma praticamente silenciosa, começou timidamente a entrar em um debate em que o professor rebatia cada argumento e instigava os alunos a continuarem a discussão.

— Acho que sentir falta tem mais a ver com perda, algo que falta, enquanto saudade é como uma lembrança agridoce, é bom mas também é triste é mais complexo — Baekhyun falou, e ele sabia como se expressar na maior parte do tempo. Admirava aquela habilidade, mesmo que significasse que ele nunca calaria a boca.

Os dois tinham se conhecido no primeiro ano do ensino médio, e logo se aproximaram, mesmo que às vezes suas personalidades contrastassem. Ambos optaram pelo mesmo curso na faculdade e era por isso que continuavam a estudar juntos.

Baekhyun era quem o tinha apresentado Sehun, eles se conheceram em alguma festa maluca em que o amigo costumava ir, algo como o pessoal se reunindo para jogar RPG e encher a cara. Sehun costumava frequentar porque gostava de beber sem música alta e alguém flertando com ele constantemente. O que não funcionou muito bem, já que agora namorava o rei do flerte, Byun Baekhyun.

O professor continuou a discussão com turma, Chanyeol meio que prestava atenção, mais tendo pensamentos profundos sobre o que ouvia do que realmente acrescentando na conversa, ainda não tinha uma opinião mais concreta.

— Então chegamos a conclusão de que não podemos sentir falta de algo que a gente não conhece? — O professor indagou antes de liberar a turma.

Chanyeol não podia discordar mais. Não conhecia Min e ainda assim sentia sua falta o tempo inteiro, eles nem tinham se falado por áudio e nem sabia como era a pessoa por trás do avatar de garota que usava as roupas mais fofas do jogo e tinha cabelo rosa, poderia não existir nada mas ainda sentia falta daquela outra pessoa.

Mal havia passado dois meses e Chanyeol estava completamente viciado na presença de Min. Eles compartilhavam muitas coisas em comum, Min sempre enviava fotos dos gatos que tinha e ele tinha um fraco por pets, mesmo que ele pudesse ser um pouco caótico quando se juntava a Toben, o cachorro da família.

Estavam sempre conversando, ao menos quando estavam funcionando no mesmo fuso horário. Chanyeol estava acostumado a mandar mensagens de manhã que às vezes eram respondidas por um Min que estava indo dormir ou tinha acabado de acordar cedo pela primeira vez na semana; tinham as vezes que a resposta só apareceria horas depois. Mas Min sempre respondia.

Chanyeol sentia até falta das partes que não conhecia de Min, estava apaixonado e não tinha ideia do que fazer com aquela informação. O tapa que Baekhyun lhe dera no ombro, o fez dar um minúsculo pulo na cadeira em que estava sentado, guardando seu material, sem a mínima atenção.

— Nunca mais jogou com a gente, não sabia que um jogo de jardim demoraria tanto para terminar — Baekhyun reclamou enquanto ajudava Chanyeol a guardar suas coisas para que pudessem sair logo da sala. 

— Animal crossing não tem fim para sua informação — Chanyeol empinou o nariz consternado, caminhando para o corredor lotado. 

— Ah então só não joga com a gente por não querer? — Baekhyun chiou antes de soltar um suspiro dramático — Em todos esses anos de amizade, eu nunca achei que fosse ser trocado por uma garota.

Chanyeol gemeu e revirou os olhos, ele havia jogado com Baekhyun na última sexta, nem fazia tanto tempo assim.

— Não faça drama a essa hora da manhã — cortou o assunto — estou livre no final da tarde, vou totalmente dormir quando chegar da aula hoje.

— De novo acordado com a sua garota? — Chanyeol corou com a provocação do amigo.

— Min é apenas uma amiga. — _E também don_ _a_ _da maior parte dos seus pensamentos_ , uma voz que lembrava muito a voz de Sehun o provocou em sua cabeça

Mudou de assunto antes que Baekhyun continuasse a o provocar, apenas para receber um “apenas amigos, minha bunda”, quando ficou sorrindo feito idiota enquanto respondia a mensagem que havia acabado de receber.

Evento de estrela cadente hj no ac

você vem?

enviada 08:35

Nah

jogar com o baek e hun

pegue todas as estrelas por mim :D

enviada 08:38

:(

vão jogar o que?

enviada 08:38

Não faço ideia

caiu da cama?

enviada 08:39

haha muito engraçado

não, Mint queria comida

e Honey queria atenção

vou voltar pra cama

enviada 08:44

falo com você mais tarde :*

enviada 08:44

Chanyeol largou o celular quando o professor começou a próxima aula. Tentou se concentrar, mesmo que tudo que quisesse era estar debaixo do seu edredom quentinho.

* * *

A rodada estava praticamente ganha, era muito improvável que a Viper do time adversário ousasse a entrar no bomb, sendo a última jogadora viva e sem ult. Isso sem contar que no time de Chanyeol, havia ele, Sehun e um jogador random ainda vivos.

A mensagem que brilhou no celular o distraiu por um segundo, ou dois. Apenas havia respondido com um emoji sorridente ao emoji acenando as mãozinhas de Min, mas quando voltou a olhar a tela seu personagem estava morto e Sehun gritava em seu ouvido.

— Chanyeol nesse time você só tem a função de pegar a alpe e atirar em cada fodido que aparecer no seu campo de visão! — Sehun esbravejava em seu fone.

— Ele tava afk — Baekhyun falou sem se impressionar.

— Por que não chama logo essa garota pra jogar com a gente, assim pelo menos você não fica olhando pro seu celular o tempo todo.

— Sim squad fechado é melhor, vou chamar o Heechul.

A decisão não havia sido feita por ele, o que fazia suas mãos tremerem um pouco enquanto mandava o convite. Min respondeu praticamente instantaneamente dizendo que suas habilidades não eram tão boas assim e que não queria atrapalhar.

Alguns minutos depois, no entanto, Min estava na call. As mãos de Chanyeol soltavam poças de suor e sua garganta estava seca. Sua voz travou no primeiro momento e Baekhyun engasgou tentando segurar a risada, seu pescoço estava pegando fogo.

Minseok, como tinha se apresentado, tinha uma voz suave que fez Chanyeol quase virar uma enorme gosma molenga na cadeira. Até Baekhyun abrir a boca.

— Então você não é uma garota? — Chanyeol gemeu internamente, havia pedido pros amigos se comportarem, não fazia nem dois minutos.

— Loey disse que eu era uma garota?

— Não.

— Mas também não disse que era um garoto, eu não sabia — a voz de Chanyeol oscilou no microfone até praticamente sumir.

Mal conseguiu falar durante a primeira partida e mais atrapalhou o time do que ajudou, mas todo mundo parecia achar engraçado a sua falta de jeito. Minseok por outro lado pareceu se dar muito bem de cara com os amigos, mesmo que não conseguisse dar um tiro certeiro nem se sua vida dependesse disso.

Eles perderam, obviamente. E Baekhyun, pelo amor, do rank de todos sugeriu que não jogassem ranqueadas. Todos concordaram e Chanyeol conseguiu relaxar um pouquinho.

Chanyeol estava concentrado olhando atentamente para o pixel que estava marcando até ouvir o cantarolar baixinho de Minseok, ele era muito fofo e seu corpo começava a falhar com o excesso de exposição ao mais velho.

— Chanyeol porque não avisou que passaram no banheiro? — Baekhyun choramingou quando morreu.

— Não vi — se desculpou, sabendo que seus amigos teriam que continuar aturando seus consecutivos erros.

Ao menos Minseok não se sentia mal por não conseguir acertar um tiro, ele tinha até conseguido plantar a bomba em algumas partidas, Chanyeol estava orgulhoso.

— Puta merda, faz tempo que não ganho várias rodadas seguidas — Minseok comemorou com a voz aumentando uma oitava — Vocês são incríveis!

Minseok batia palminhas ainda animado quando a noite chegou, a mãe de Chanyeol havia desistido de chamar o filho para comer, sabendo que toda sexta era aquela tormenta e sendo impossível tirá-lo da frente do computador. 

Aquela hora no entanto tinha sido a deixa para que Baekhyun, Heechul e Sehun se despedirem, não tão sutilmente. Estar sozinho com Minseok, fez com que a timidez voltasse com tudo. Eles tinham avançado em algumas conversas durante a tarde mas estar sozinho com o outro fazia a garganta de Chanyeol secar.

— Então achava que eu era uma garota? — Minseok perguntou claramente tirando sarro dele, ainda bem que a câmera não estava ligada ou estaria ainda mais constrangido.

— Na verdade eu tinha certeza que você era um dos gatinhos de suéter que me mandou fotos.

Minseok riu, uma risada leve e Chanyeol teve certeza que ele era uma espécie de fada mágica.

— Eu ainda posso ser um gatinho — Minseok concluiu com uma voz doce que fez o coração de Chanyeol bater como louco.

Aquele marcou um avanço na amizade deles. Agora eles passavam a madrugada em call, Chanyeol até conseguia conversar como uma pessoa normal na maior parte de tempo. Minseok gostava de agir de uma forma fofa as vezes que deixava Chanyeol envergonhado. Ele queria dizer o quanto o amigo era fofo, só tinha medo de acabar o irritando, Baekhyun odiava ser chamado de fofo, Sehun adorava… teria que observar Minseok um pouco mais para descobrir.

Numa quinta noite, Chanyeol recebeu uma foto de um garoto de cabelos com fios rosa, olhos de gato, ele tinha lábios finos e um par de brincos fofos que pareciam patinhas de gato.

Na legenda dizia “boa sorte com os estudos”. Minseok era tão bonito que por uns momentos ficou completamente congelado encarando a foto. Ele tinha um dos punhos fechados na frente de uma das bochechas e usava um suéter de lã um pouco maior que ele. Tão fofo que Chanyeol queria apertá-lo como um bichinho de pelúcia.

Então você é realmente um gato?

enviada 16:50

pfttt

Gatos não ingerem tanta cafeína

eles são uns dorminhocos

enviada 16:51

merda

eu realmente esperava um gato falante

enviada 16:52

Meow!

enviada 16:51

Chanyeol voltou a estudar energizado, era idiota mas queria que Minseok tivesse orgulho dele. Uma semana depois foi a vez de Chanyeol mandar uma foto dele. Sehun que havia tirado, os amigos tinham o presenteado com uma super taça de sorvete por tirar a nota máxima na prova. 

Estava animado em contar para Minseok e por isso enviou a foto sem pensar muito, em como pareceria ridículo com a cara lambuzada de chantilly e com um sorriso que mostrava praticamente todos os seus dentes.

Hyung está orgulhoso de você :D

você é mto fofo ><

enviada 19:08

A mensagem tinha sido o suficiente para sorrir feito bobo, por horas. O suficiente para que sua mãe estalasse os dedos no seu rosto até que voltasse para a terra. Chanyeol adorava tudo sobre Minseok, desde a forma que o provocava apenas porque sabia que ficaria com vergonha até quando ficava irritado por ser obrigado a sair de casa por causa de alguns amigos. 

Sonhava com o dia que seria ele a chamar Minseok para sair. Conversavam todos os dias faziam seis meses, mas não tinha coragem de sugerir isso, com medo de se decepcionar caso o mais velho morasse muito longe.

Em alguns momentos ficava muito próximo de dizer alguma coisa, só para desistir no último segundo. Esse momentos eram mais frequentes durante as madrugadas, quando tinham que falar baixinho para não perturbar os vizinhos; ou Minseok queria ficar acordado mais tempo com ele, mas estava cansado demais e falava cada vez mais devagar até dormir, o ressonar suave em seu ouvido sendo o suficiente para o embalar em seu próprio sono. 

Havia se impedido de dizer ‘eu te amo’ inúmeras vezes durante o encerramento de suas ligações, mas sendo Chanyeol como era, seria questão de tempo que a frase escapasse de seus lábios.

Eles estavam no Minecraft Dungeons quando isso aconteceu. Não tinha sido intencional, provavelmente a adrenalina possuiu o corpo de Chanyeol depois de fecharem mais uma fase. Do outro lado do computador, Minseok reclamava de um um site que tinha feito todo o design e o cliente não havia ficado satisfeito sugerindo inúmeras alterações que precisavam ser entregues logo.

Sabia que era um sinal de que o mais velho se despediria em breve. Chanyeol não queria, se sentindo meio privado da presença do amigo que havia desaparecido na última semana por causa do trabalho. 

— Tá falando daquele site de astrologia?

— Não, aquele foi moleza, elas até me ofereceram uma consulta grátis — Minseok riu baixinho com a besteira. — Sim eu aceitei e aparentemente sou destinado a um gnomo de Kuar lamp, então se vir um por ai me avise.

Chanyeol riu sabendo que Minseok era um idiota que não acreditava em coisas místicas e sempre tirava uma com a sua cara por ser tão facilmente impressionável. Ele provavelmente teria fingindo acreditar, enquanto dava dados aleatórios que inventava.

Não duvidava que aquela tenha sido realmente a resposta da astróloga!

— Tenho que terminar isso aqui antes que esse cliente invente novas formas de me enlouquecer. Talvez apareça mais tarde, se ainda estiver online…

— Claro, bom trabalho, beijo, te amo — Foi o que Chanyeol respondeu antes de sair da call e bater a cabeça na mesa em completo pânico.

Tinha certeza que tinha acabado de foder com tudo, Minseok nunca mais olharia na cara dele, o que o faria chorar feito um bebê.

Com medo, desligou o modem sem pensar muito, ninguém além dele usava o Wi-fi durante a madrugada, ele poderia ligar de novo antes de ir para aula. 

Mesmo deitado, seus olhos não se fecharam com facilidade. Chanyeol girou na cama várias vezes antes de pegar o Switch na mesa e ligar. Sem rede de internet, sua ilha no animal crossing ficava isolada de jogadores reais. 

Não que adiantasse muito, chovia no jogo o que fazia que seu personagem sacasse o guarda-chuva que tinha a barra da lona em verde e o resto um tom esbranquiçado da pêra. 

O presente tinha vindo de Minseok, já que as frutas nativas da sua ilha eram as pêras. Chanyeol tinha retribuído com uma cadeira em formato de pêssegos, sua fruta nativa.

Olhar para o personagem que girava na chuva com o primeiro presente especial que havia ganhado fez seu coração doer um pouquinho. Esperava conseguir agir normalmente no dia seguinte.

* * *

Uma semana depois Chanyeol continuava amarelando, e cada vez parecia mais difícil voltar a falar com Minseok. No dia seguinte ao incidente, tinha acordado com uma mensagem do mais velho em seu celular e ao invés de ser uma pessoa madura e mandado uma resposta, preferiu abrir o Twitter e digitar uma série de letras desconexas e enviar.

Sua mãe tinha até perguntado se estava tudo bem ao que apenas respondeu com um aceno de cabeça e bochechas coradas. O que fez a mãe lhe retribuir com um olhar cansado. Chanyeol já havia se embaraçado na frente da família muitas vezes para que eles se importassem com isso. Se bem que Yoora ainda iria rir da sua cara quando a mãe falasse para ela.

Saber o que a irmã faria não o deixou empolgado para contar a Baekhyun. O amigo acabaria com ele, riria tanto que Minseok provavelmente ouviria, seja lá onde morasse. Para o seu azar tinha sido a primeira pessoa que encontrou assim que chegou na faculdade. Tentou se desviar, mas isso só fez com que Baekhyun caminhasse em sua direção.

— Não acredito que está com pão de mel na mochila e fugindo pra comer sozinho de novo? — Baekhyun reclamou se apoiando no braço de Chanyeol que definitivamente queria que seus problemas fosse apenas esconder os doces que comprava do amigo.

— Viajou total — Chanyeol desconversou afastando o menor com medo de ser lido. Para sua sorte Baekhyun estava muito distraído tentando roubar sua mochila.

E até conseguiu desconversar por uns dias, mas talvez seu sumiço do discord e o fato de que só interagia no Twitter na parte da tarde, e como tudo que postava por lá eram frases desconexas e trechos de músicas do Chen — um solista, famoso por suas baladas tristes —, que ele e Minseok eram viciados.

Até mesmo em seu gosto musical Minseok havia se metido. Agora tinha que conviver com os fins trágicos que imaginava para cada música do seu cantor favorito.

Surpreendentemente quem havia tocado no assunto tinha sido Sehun. Eles foram comer no Burger King, ao invés terem uma refeição que prestasse. Chanyeol estava mastigando o sanduíche pronto para pegar o refrigerante quando seu celular acendeu mostrando uma nova notificação: Minseok tinha curtido a foto idiota que Baekhyun tinha acabado de postar e o marcado.

No susto quase derrubou o copo em cima do próprio celular, Sehun não sendo bobo nem nada, estava olhando para o celular de Chanyeol, tentando entender o motivo de toda aquela afobação.

— Quem é min_aw? — Sehun perguntou, vendo Chanyeol soltar um guincho estrangulado.

— O Minseok do Chanyeol…

— Desde quando o Minseok segue você? — Chanyeol perguntou com as bochechas pegando fogo devido a frase sugestiva de Baekhyun.

— Desde o dia em que ele jogou com a gente pela primeira vez, e para de me olhar desse jeito. Eu hein, fica todo irritado por coisa nenhuma, ele é um cara legal.

— Por isso que sumiu da internet — Sehun pontuou depois de pensar com cuidado nas ações de Chanyeol nos últimos dias.

— Não sumi de lugar nenhum — Chanyeol se defendeu.

— Claro o que fizer você dormir a noite — Baekhyun abanou a mão em sua direção, fazendo pouco caso de sua resposta — agora você mal responde as nossas mensagens no grupo, imagina no resto.

Chanyeol continuou a negar e choramingar, na intenção de fazer o amigos esquecerem o assunto, e apesar de funcionar com Baekhyun, nunca daria certo com um Sehun todo curioso.

— Então… Brigou com o Minseok? — Sehun perguntou antes de lamber sua casquinha de baunilha.

Não conseguiria negar nada e nem mesmo tentou. Completamente derrotado Chanyeol escondeu o rosto entre os braços e a mesa e soltou um lamento que só poderia ser considerado miserável.

— Não foi exatamente uma briga.

— O que foi então? — Baekhyun perguntou mas sem perder tempo em roubar uma batatinha de Sehun, que nem mesmo pareceu incomodado, virando a embalagem na direção do namorado, para que ele não tivesse esforço para continuar comendo. Um gado completo, Chanyeol revirou os olhos.

A verdade é que não queria admitir que tinha agido feito criança ignorando Minseok daquele jeito. Mas só de pensar em o responder depois do que tinha acontecido o fazia hiperventilar.

O olhar investigatório dos amigos deixava claro que não deixariam o assunto de lado. Com muito custo Chanyeol aceitou sua derrota.

— Tá, mas vocês tem que prometer que não vão ficar com raiva de mim — Chanyeol os fez prometer de dedinho, mesmo sabendo que o amigos ainda reclamariam — Uns dias atrás eu tava jogando Mine Dungeons com o Minseok…

— Calma lá! — Baekhyun levantou uma das mãos chamando a atenção dos dois garotos da mesa, e talvez de algumas pessoas por perto — Estava jogando sem a gente?

— Sim, mas eu posso explicar — E não ele não podia explicar, só era impossível negar qualquer coisa a Minseok.

Sem mais interrupções Chanyeol continuou a contar o que tinha acontecido naquela fatídica noite em que resolveu trair os amigos e jogar Minecraft Dungeons com Minseok. 

Quando terminou os dois garotos na sua frente riam de chorar e Chanyeol estava realmente considerando se mudar para o polo norte. Por pura vingança os amigos fingiram encenar o que tinha acontecido, apenas para que ele se encolhesse mais na mesa, tentando ficar menor, mesmo que fosse fisicamente impossível.

— Então qual foi a mensagem que ele te deixou? — Baekhyun conseguiu dizer depois de parar de rir e limpar as lágrimas que acumulavam no canto do olho.

— Não li — Chanyeol desviou os olhos e deu um gole casual no seu refrigerante.

Antes que pudesse raciocinar, Baekhyun já tinha se jogado em sua direção e tomado seu celular da mesa. Ainda tentou se esticar para impedir o amigo, mas Sehun tinha sido rápido em defender o namorado.

Chanyeol nem precisava ser um gênio para saber que o amigo estava olhando suas mensagens. E mesmo se sentindo apavorado, queria saber o motivo das risadinhas que o casal a sua frente trocavam. Não devia ser tão ruim assim se os amigos ainda podiam rir da situação dele.

— O que tá escrito?

— Olha você mesmo — Baekhyun virou a tela do celular em sua direção, mas Chanyeol tapou o rosto com as mãos se recusando a olhar.

— Tá escrito apenas boa noite com um coração branco e do outro dia tem um ‘você sabe que te sigo no twitter?’ e um emoji de gatinho rindo.

Seu coração batia tão rápido que tinha certeza que todos na lanchonete podiam ouvir. Minseok não parecia irritado, mas isso não serviu para diminuir seu constrangimento, ainda não teria coragem para responder o outro.

Guardou o celular assim que Sehun o devolveu depois de se certificar que Baekhyun não responderia a mensagem de Minseok em seu lugar. Queria ser ele a pessoa que falava com a paixão virtual se assim decidisse. 

Entendia que o amigo não tinha tanta paciência para aquelas bobeiras, mas Baekhyun era um descarado de primeira, enquanto Chanyeol só queria passar a menor quantidade de vergonha em vida, mesmo sendo uma tarefa complicada, sendo quem ele era.

A última mensagem de Minseok ainda o assombrava. Sentia vontade de se enterrar debaixos dos lençóis e ter uma morte dolorosa para esquecer de tudo. O refrão Beautiful Goodbye que estava entre um dos seus tweets mais recentes não ajudava em nada. Era óbvio que o outro garoto saberia que Chanyeol estava vivendo a fossa do século e se divertia às suas custas.

Chanyeol queria se virar do avesso de tanta vergonha que sentia. Como conseguiria conversar com outra pessoa pela internet de novo depois daquela experiência ele não sabia; nem queria também. 

Nem lembrava o que fazia exatamente antes de Minseok brotar em sua vida. Estava morrendo de saudade dele e pateticamente ficava olhando a foto de perfil do aplicativo de mensagens.

O gatinho que ele tinha certeza se chamar Cinnamon, era roliço com os pelos brancos com algumas bolotas cor de canela e encarava a câmera com as pupilas dos grandes olhos azuis bem dilatadas como se fosse aprontar alguma coisa. A foto era bonita e fazia com que lembrasse das histórias que ouvira do filhote que Minseok tinha trazido para casa depois de ser seguido por quase todo caminho da hortifruti até a onde morava. 

Chanyeol tinha outros amigos, fora ou dentro da internet, mas ninguém o entendia como o Min_aw. Nunca havia sentido aquela sinergia antes, era fácil conversar com o outro garoto, se fosse mais preciso as conversas nunca terminavam, apenas mudavam de rede social.

Estava sempre falando o que viesse na cabeça sem importar se seria julgado. A verdade era que Chanyeol até gostava quando Minseok ria de alguma besteira que fazia, afinal o som da risada do amigo era praticamente como música e tornava difícil não sorrir de volta, principalmente se estivesse encarando o rosto bonito do mais velho.

Soltou um suspiro deprimido quando a tela do celular escureceu, indicando que seu tempo encarando uma foto de gato enquanto lembrava de como estava apaixonado por Kim Minseok tinha acabado.

Para se distrair, saiu do quarto onde estava enfurnado desde a última sexta, quando tinha sido liberado das aulas, entrando oficialmente no recesso, o que indicava que faziam 10 dias 4 horas e alguns minutos do quais não contaria, que Chanyeol estava privado da presença de Minseok.

Tinha aceitado que estragara tudo e agora não tinha mais o amigo. Se ao menos tivesse agido com naturalidade talvez as coisas se ajeitassem, uma pena que acabou se embananado inteiro.

Na sala sua mãe segurava um espanador e tentava alcançar superfícies que Chanyeol nem sabia que precisavam ser limpas. Para não atrapalhá-la, acabou sentando no banco na ilha da cozinha.

Olhando o padrão irregular do mármore branco, Chanyeol lembrou do dia em que estava sozinho em casa e decidiu mostrar para Minseok seus incríveis dons culinários. O celular apoiado por um tripé, posicionado de forma que a parte superior de seu tronco e a panela ficasse visível. Em certos momentos seu rosto saía do quadro, não que importasse muito, ainda conseguia ver do outro lado da tela os cabelos róseos, a xícara de café que Minseok segurava perto do rosto e os olhos atentos do outro garoto em si.

Falavam de coisas estúpidas, Minseok na verdade estava buscando o recorde de maior burrito do mundo e nenhum dos dois parecia ter ideia de como chegaram àquele assunto. No entanto Chanyeol lembrava claramente da cara meio esquisita que Minseok fez antes de anunciar que o leite do risoto que fazia estava fervendo e transbordando. 

Era conhecido que Minseok era um Chaotic Evil por natureza. Ele poderia avisar para Chanyeol da panela antes e mesmo assim havia preferido assistir com diversão o pseudo cozinheiro tentar salvar a cozinha da mãe da iminente destruição.

Um sorrisinho brotou nos lábios de Chanyeol, estava com tanta saudade de Minseok que nem mesmo pensou muito quando sacou o celular e respondeu a última mensagem do garoto como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Engraçado, eu também te sigo.

enviada 11:48

A resposta não veio de imediato, Chanyeol continuou a olhar para o celular inquieto. As pernas agitadas balançavam em um ritmo rápido o suficiente para fazer a cadeira ranger um pouquinho. Toda a agitação fez com que Toben viesse com uma bolinha em sua direção. E ele até tentou se distrair com o cachorro mas Toben fugia com a bolinha toda vez que tentava pegar. 

Até o cachorro da família tirava uma com a cara de Chanyeol, sua vida parecia muito como uma piada no exato momento. Deu de ombros e voltou a mexer no celular, só para ter o que fazer com as mãos ou enlouqueceria.

Não foi até tarde da noite que seu celular vibrou com a notificação que tanto esperava. Estava no sofá, espremido entre a mãe e a irmã, que só estava ali por não gostar de dormir sozinha quando o marido viajava a trabalho. Os três estavam vendo novela. Bem, a mãe via com atenção, Yoora estava com uma máscara na cara e pintava as unhas da mãos e Chanyeol olhava para o celular de tempos em tempos, notando como a bateria começava a chegar em níveis drásticos.

Diferente das suas reações espalhafatosas, quando viu a mensagem de Minseok na tela do celular, apenas estremeceu de leve, desbloqueando o aparelho em um piscar de olhos.

Então te tiraram do cativeiro?

Agora vai poder ouvir outras coisa além de Chen

enviada 23:00

Como sabia que tava ouvindo?

enviada 23:00

Além dos trechos no twitter

seus ouvido por último no spotify ajudou…

enviada 23:02

Quem observa o que seus seguidores ouvem???

estranho ~

enviada 23:05

Era o único jeito de saber se você estava vivo

enviada 23:05

Desculpa :(

enviada 23:05

Pelo o que exatamente está se desculpando?

enviada 23:07

Chanyeol olhou para a frase por alguns minutos. Haviam tantas coisas para se desculpar. Estava com medo de dizer a resposta errada, aquela que faria com que fosse bloqueado. 

Digitou e apagou milhares de vezes, tinha se mexido tanto que o esmalte Rainha da pista, de uma cor roxa marcante, caiu bem no sofá novinho da mãe. Foi o suficiente para que fosse chutado para seu quarto. Sozinho ainda pensando no que dizer, decidiu parar de enrolar e ir direto na raiz do problema.

Não adiantaria ficar enrolando quando sabia que deveria tirar o band-aid de uma vez só. Ele tinha imposto seus sentimentos de forma inconsequente, e agora deveria lidar com isso.

Por ter dito o que disse na nossa última conversa

não era pra ter saído assim

to muito envergonhado

enviada 23:13

Peraí!!!!

Você sumiu por 10 dias só pq disse:”eu te amo”????

heyyy estou te vendo online

sim ou não?

enviada 23:14

sim?

enviada 23:16

kkkkkkkkkkkk

facetime?

enviada 23:16

  
  


Antes que Chanyeol pudesse pensar numa desculpa a solicitação de chamada de vídeo estava ativa. Meio que tropeçando pelo quarto saiu vasculhando os bolsos dos casacos que estavam na cadeira do computador em busca dos fones.

Atendeu a chamada vendo pela primeira vez o rosto limpo de Minseok. Teve que se controlar para não gritar, Minseok estava ridiculamente fofo com uma boina preta e o suéter oversize de tricô da cor creme. Mint estava deitada em seus ombros parecendo muito confortável. 

Chanyeol teve certeza que seria seu funeral ao notar que os cabelos antes rosas estavam em um tom quase branco que faziam parecer que o outro garoto era mais uma fada do que um ser humano.

— Tá no escuro por quê? — foi o cumprimento de Minseok.

— Estava indo dormir — Chanyeol falou baixinho sentindo o rosto esquentar.

— Não consigo te ver assim — e com uma simples frase Minseok tinha feito o coração de Chanyeol dançar como um louco.

— Mas Min, não quero que veja meu rosto — Chanyeol choramingou fazendo com que Minseok soltasse uma risada gostosa.

Todos pelos do corpo de Chanyeol se arrepiaram com o som que sentia tanta falta. Estava tão apaixonado que com certeza entraria em combustão com toda aquela overdose da presença de Minseok. 

Do outro lado da tela, Minseok tomava um gole de café depois de controlar as risadinhas que escapavam dele, por fim deu um sorriso esperto, de quem sabia das coisas que ninguém mais sabia. Somente nesses momentos Chanyeol pensava que Minseok realmente parecia mais velho que ele. 

— Não acredito que está com vergonha de mim, Chanyeol — Minseok revirou os olhos incrédulo — Pelo amor, você diz que me ama o tempo todo. Acende logo essa luz.

Acabou obedecendo ao mais velho e se esticou todo para alcançar a luminária que ficava suspensa na prateleira em cima da cabeceira. A luz fraca o fez cerrar os olhos um pouco. 

Eles não estavam na mesma sala, mas no momento em que voltou a olhar para tela, Chanyeol corou, vermelho vibrante e escondeu o rosto entre as mãos querendo desesperadamente uma passagem só de ida para a Groenlândia. 

— E ainda tem coragem de me chamar de fofo — Chanyeol ouviu Minseok dizer antes de tomar o resto do seu café. 

Chanyeol poderia enumerar como Minseok era fofo, não que fosse fazer realmente aquilo, tinha passado vergonha na frente do outro o suficiente por pelo menos cinco gerações.

— Eu realmente falo que… — falou baixinho meio hesitante. Nem deveria ter voltado ao assunto agora que Minseok contava como tinha sido os dias em que não se falaram, mas aquela dúvida ficava em sua cabeça — Que te amo com frequência?

— Em alguns dias sim — Minseok admitiu parecendo não ver nenhum problema naquilo — Quando te pago pizza principalmente, você fica realmente poético quando comida grátis está envolvida — provocou apenas para ver a testa de Chanyeol franzir em irritação — Mas se isso te deixa com menos vergonha, também amo você…

A forma como os lábios de Minseok formaram cada sílaba da frase, ficou impressa em sua cabeça, mesmo depois de se despedirem e Chanyeol prometer que não desapareceria assim de novo.

_Também amo você._

Chanyeol riu apertando o travesseiro com força para não gritar. Estava feliz que não precisava se distrair do constante vazio que era não poder falar com Minseok todos o dias. Naquela noite dormiu como um anjo depois que conseguiu se livrar da agitação em seu peito. Seus sonhos acabaram envolvendo algodão doce e sorvete de casquinha que lembravam muito as cores do cabelo de Minseok.

* * *

Deitado no chão da sala como uma estrela do mar estava Chanyeol sofrendo do calor intenso. Aquele verão estava tão quente que ele tinha certeza que a qualquer momento todos os líquidos iam evaporar do seu corpo. 

O calor o deixava mole e o vento quente do ventilador de teto não parecia ajudar. Queria voltar para seu quarto e ligar o ar condicionado de novo. E faria isso se mãe não fosse reclamar da conta de luz pelo resto do mês.

Era uma pena que Baekhyun e Sehun haviam se enfiado no interior do país na casa da avó materna do Byun, o largando na cidade. Minseok por outro lado tinha ficado a madrugada inteira acordado enquanto conversavam. Chanyeol secretamente desejava o encontrar. 

As coisas entre os dois voltaram rápido ao normal, a rotina fácil dos dois restabelecida ao ponto de sua mãe perceber como seu humor tinha melhorado depois daqueles dias particularmente depressivos. Chanyeol não era bom escondendo o que sentia, seu avô costumava dizer que ele andava com o coração na manga e era muito inocente para o mundo em que viviam. 

Achava que o avô podia mesmo estar certo, ainda que não visse sentido em se aproximar de alguém se não fosse de peito aberto. Chanyeol gostava de fazer as pessoas ao seu redor felizes embora nem sempre tivesse o mesmo de volta, por isso estava feliz no relacionamento que tinha com Minseok, ser seu amigo era melhor que não ter nada.. 

E o bônus era que agora podia ser tão grudento quanto queria sem achar que Minseok o odiaria. Chanyeol gostava de dizer que o amava quase sempre antes de dormir. 

— Ô garoto, para de ri pro nada e vem cá — Sua mãe o chamou da cozinha.

Levantou do chão com certa dificuldade, não queria andar. Sua mãe era bastante assustadora quando queria então tentava ser um filho bem obediente. 

— Fala.

— Isso é jeito de falar com a sua mãe? — a mulher ralhou, mas havia um sorriso no canto de sua boca — Preciso que vá comprar vinagre pra mim.

Chanyeol gemeu inconformado, se estava quente dentro de casa, não gostava nem de imaginar a rua com asfalto para todos os lados.

— Não dá pra cozinhar sem isso? — bastou apenas um olhar feroz da mãe para saber que tinha perdido uma discussão mal começada — Precisa de mais alguma coisa?

— Meu bebê é tão bom pra mamãe, traz coentro pra mim também — Chanyeol revirou os olhos tentando esconder o constrangimento com a mãe o tratando feito um menininho. 

Resignado pegou a carteira e enfiou o celular no bolso, pôs o boné na cabeça dando uma olhada rápida no espelho pronto para enfiar o chinelo nos pés e sair de casa.

Como tinha previsto, assim que saiu do prédio o bafo do capeta o saudou. Nem um minuto na rua e seus braços desnudos estavam suados. A mercearia pelo menos era perto o suficiente da sua casa. 

Sentiu o corpo relaxar feliz quando passou pela porta do local. O ar condicionado deixava o ambiente geladinho. Cumprimentou a senhorinha que era dona do local. Ela costumava o ajudar com as ervas e temperos que a mãe pedia, Chanyeol não podia diferenciar coentro de manjericão nem se sua vida dependesse disso.

A compra tinha sido rápido, a Sr.ª Lee como sempre tentando empurrar uma das netas em sua direção ou qualquer outra cliente regular que achasse que ele era digno. Chanyeol agradecia sem nunca levar o assunto muito adiante. Era desajeitado com encontros, seu único envolvimento sério tinha sido com uma menina no ensino médio. Nenhum dos dois queriam, mas os amigos continuaram pressionando.

Eles saíram por dois anos e se tornaram bons amigos, mas estava bem claro para ela que Chanyeol não estava muito interessado em nada além de video games. Chanyeol não se importou em tentar outra vez, tirando os dois encontros que foi na faculdade com garotos que também não tiveram nada de especial.

No entanto o que sentia por Minseok era surreal. Não queria ser só amigo dele, queria entrelaçar suas mãos, cheirar os cabelos coloridos para saber se realmente tinha cheiro de chá de sakura como parecia. Chanyeol desejava poder ser a pessoa em quem Minseok se apoiaria nos dias cinzas e para quem sorriria nos outros momentos.

Soltou o ar pela boca se preparando para sair do frescor da loja de conveniência. Deu uma olhada para o celular e o encontrou sem mensagens, Minseok provavelmente ainda estava na reunião. Sem enrolar mais Chanyeol abraçou o calor insuportável do lado de fora. Parecia muito mais longe voltar para casa. 

Para aliviar o calor comprou um Bingsu de Kiwi. As raspas de gelo com o leite condensado e a fruta levemente cítrica faziam uma explosão de refrescância em sua boca, era o verão em colheradas.

Estava praticamente raspando o potinho tentando capturar o resto do leite condensado quando chegou ao seu prédio. O porteiro abriu a porta quando o reconheceu e Chanyeol o saudou de forma distraída. A porta do elevador estava aberta e todos naquele prédio sabiam como a caixa de metal era antiga e lenta para subir todos os 16 andares.

O agradecimento ao outro passageiro do elevador que havia segurado a porta para ele ficou preso na garganta quando olhou para quem estava parado a poucos centímetros de distância. Chanyeol piscou repetidamente, conhecia aqueles olhos amendoados, aqueles cabelos róseos. Minseok era muito menor que ele e parecia completamente em ordem, nem mesmo um fio do cabelo fora do lugar, seu completo oposto que estava completamente suado e nem tinha lavado o cabelo antes de sair de casa.

A diferença das roupas também era imensa, Chanyeol estava com uma regata tão velha que o preto era meio cinza de tantas lavagens e short tactel. As roupas de Minseok pareciam de alguma grife cara, o jeans escuro parecia ter sido feito sob medida; a camiseta aparecia pelos rasgos (definitivamente feitos em fábrica) do suéter soltinho preto e vermelho que usava. Parecia quase bonito demais.

O barulho do elevador fazendo plim o tirou daquele estado de perplexidade em que estava, a sacola em sua mão voltou a ter peso e conseguia ouvir o barulho das engrenagens puxando os cabos que os içavam. Notou que nenhum dos dois havia apertado o botão e agora subiam até um andar aleatório.

Chanyeol não conseguia falar nada, não sabia o que Minseok fazia em seu prédio. Ele tinha que lembrar a si mesmo de respirar mas nada fazia sentido; seu cérebro com inúmeras perguntas e o resto do seu corpo entrando completamente em curto.

Minseok não teria surgido ali para visitá-lo, Chanyeol nunca tinha passado seu endereço, eles sempre se davam cartão de presente quando se presenteavam. A ideia de serem vizinhos durante todo esse tempo também parecia completamente absurda.

— Descendo? — um adolescente perguntou quando a porta se abriu no terceiro andar.

— Subindo… — Minseok disse com a voz soando ainda mais bonita ao vivo do que Chanyeol podia imaginar.

Observou os dedos curtos apertando o botão para o 15º andar, a porta se fechou lentamente e Minseok virou em sua direção. Receber o olhar afiado do mais velho o fez corar em lugares que nem sabia que eram possíveis, seu corpo inteiro fervia.

— E o seu andar? — Minseok perguntou muito mais recuperado do choque que ele.

— 13 — Chanyeol gaguejou sentindo seu coração bater na garganta.

Ficaram em silêncio até o 7º andar quando Chanyeol teve coragem de quebrar aquela barreira invisível.

— Há quanto tempo mora aqui? — perguntou, suas mãos suavam e estava muito perto de hiperventilar ou desmaiar, esperava que nada disso acontecesse no entanto.

— Desde que tive dinheiro o suficiente para sair do sofá dos amigos — Minseok deu ombros — E você?

— Talvez eu tivesse uns 10? Não sei, foi o presente de 20 anos de casados que meu pai deu pra ela — Chanyeol contou, lembrando de como a mãe tinha ficado feliz com o apartamento espaçoso em um bairro realmente decente, os pais tinham passado bons anos dentro dele.

— Acho que é a primeira vez que te vejo falar do seu pai.

— O assunto só nunca surgiu — Chanyeol concluiu. Não falava muito do pai desde que ele tinha falecido 5 anos antes.

Caíram em um silêncio mais confortável daquela vez, mas a timidez ainda pairava ao redor deles, a conversa desinibida anterior completamente esquecida. O 10º andar muito próximo de chegar. Não haviam passado nem 2 minutos desde que entraram no elevador, mas parecia uma eternidade com término iminente.

Queria olhar abertamente para Minseok, sabia que era uma vontade estranha. Não achava que o amigo gostaria de ser observado intensamente. Olhou de relance apenas para desviar logo em seguida, a vergonha subindo por todos os seus poros. 

Seus olhos tinha se encontrado por um milésimo de segundo que o tinha deixado tenso o suficiente para soltar uma risadinha para cortar o constrangimento, Minseok riu com ele quase automaticamente. Até chegar ao seu andar não ousou nem respirar com muita força. Ainda podia ver que Minseok também estava tão tímido quanto ele pela forma que arrastava o tênis suavemente no piso. 

Eles acabaram trocando alguns olhares e sorrisos, apenas para olharem para longe por alguns outros segundos até que a tentação os fizessem se encarar de novo. Parecia que era um sonho, porquê quais as chances dele ter tanta sorte. 

Com um plim a porta se abriu e o tempo pareceu acelerar de repente. Queria dizer alguma coisa antes de se despedir, a iminência da separação deixava seus pensamentos agitados novamente.

— É seu andar.

— Passo de mandar mensagem mais tarde?

Os dois falaram ao mesmo tempo, riram devido a coincidência. Chanyeol passou pela porta tropeçando nos próprios pés o que só fez Minseok rir mais. Queria correr direto para casa mas ao invés disso estava congelado na porta olhando para o garoto dos seus sonhos parado dentro do elevador. 

— Claro e se precisar de alguma coisa meu apartamento é o 6185 — falou e deu um breve aceno que Chanyeol só conseguiu responder quando as portas tinham se fechado.

Respirou fundo abrindo um sorriso tão grande que suas bochechas doíam, não conseguia acreditar na sua sorte. Compraria o que sua mãe quisesse a partir de agora, sem nem mesmo reclamar, a mulher definitivamente era sua deusa, afinal ela sempre sabia o que era melhor para ele.

Entregou as compras cantarolando Shall we, fazendo a mãe o encarar de um jeito estranho. Chanyeol sorriu para ela, feliz demais sem ser afetado pelos olhares julgadores dela. 

— Que isso? Achou dinheiro na rua? 

— Melhor — Chanyeol riu emanando felicidade por todos os poros.

Aquela foi a deixa para desembestar a falar, contou para mãe sobre cada detalhe daqueles meros 4 minutos dentro do elevador como se tivesse vivido um enredo digno de um romance Hollywoodiano. A mãe ouvia com atenção adicionando um comentário ou outro.

Quando Toben chegou do pet shop ela o contou sobre como Chanyeol tinha arranjado um namorado o que fez o jovem esconder o rosto na almofada do sofá. Bem na hora em que Minseok respondeu sua mensagem.

Fiquei esperando sua msg 

Achei que tinha esquecido

só percebi agr que meu cel tava descarregado D:

enviada 15:09

Chanyeol sorriu encarando a mensagem no momento em que a mãe ligava para a irmã para contar as novidades, não se importou nem um pouco, estava feliz demais para que até mesmo a implicância da irmã o afetasse.

* * *

Durante as madrugadas quando ninguém mais estava acordado exceto Chanyeol, que estava jogando uno online com os amigos, ele podia se sentir um pouco sobrecarregado com a ideia de que dois andares acima Minseok também estava acordado falando com ele.

Ainda não tinha falado com Baekhyun ou Sehun sobre o encontro inusitado no elevador do prédio, fazia parecer ainda mais real. Já ficava com frio na barriga toda vez que precisava sair de casa para alguma coisa mesmo uma semana depois, não sabia como sobreviveria a aquela nova realidade.

Se imaginava sendo corajoso e batendo na porta do apartamento 6185, um sorriso no rosto e o nintendo em uma das mãos e uma vasilha de teabbokki na outra; tinha dito que era sua especialidade em umas das suas primeiras conversas e Minseok havia sugerido que fizesse para ele um dia.

Em sua cabeça Minseok abriria com um dos gatos no colo parecendo surpreso e seria ele o fazendo corar e não o contrário. Chanyeol se contorceu na cadeira com a sucessão de imagens que invadiam sua mente.

No meio dos seus devaneios quase derrubou o copo de refrigerante em seu teclado, o barulho fazendo Toben latir para seu completo desespero. Em seus fones todos riam de sua explicação rápida antes de colocar o cachorro pra dentro do quarto e tentar fazer com que parasse de fazer barulho.

Tudo se acalmou muito rápido mas Chanyeol continuou atento a qualquer sinal da mãe acordando. O baixo som de notificação do seu celular chamou sua atenção, sorriu notando quem era. 

Tudo certo?

enviada 01:55

Sim

Deu pra ouvir Toben aí de cima? D:

enviada 02:00

Minseok negou, não era perto o suficiente para que ouvisse de dentro do seu quarto. Chanyeol apenas encarou o celular depois disso, as borboletas em seu estômago fazendo uma pequena dança. Tinha sido a primeira vez que falava diretamente sobre ser vizinho de Minseok. Seu coração agora batia forte enquanto tomava noção do que tinha feito. Ter o outro garoto há dois andares de distância era demais para seu coração.

Sentou de volta na sua cadeira e Toben se encaixou nas suas pernas, Assim que colocou o headphone ouviu Sehun dizer que o bot entraria no lugar de Chanyeol a qualquer segundo e rapidamente voltou ao uno jogando a primeira carta que viu apenas para não perder a vez.

Antes de dormir, poucas horas do amanhecer, prometeu que convidaria Minseok para almoçar depois que a mãe saísse para o trabalho. Olhou para Toben deitado no travesseiro ao seu lado, os orbes pretos abertos que encaravam os dele. Para Chanyeol aquilo só podia indicar que o cachorro pela primeira vez na vida estava o dando algum crédito, mesmo que pudesse ser qualquer outra coisa, a positividade era um hábito comum para ele.

No dia seguinte Chanyeol não se sentia tão confiante de que era uma boa decisão. Encarava o espelho, seu cabelo recém lavado pingava no rosto, a toalha em seu pescoço impedia que a água escorresse pelo corpo quase seco. Ainda lembrava como estava uma bagunça completa na primeira vez que encontrou Minseok. Queria ter certeza que estaria apresentável na próxima vez.

Com os cabelos menos molhados vasculhava o armário atrás de uma camiseta que adorava. A cama atrás de si estava cheia de roupas empilhadas, nem queria pensar no pesadelo que seria arrumar tudo aquilo depois. Tirando praticamente todas as roupas do guarda roupa, percebeu que todas as peças se resumiam a camisetas de algodão, moletons, jeans confortáveis e calças de moletom. Nada que combinasse com o estilo de Minseok.

Resignado se jogou no meio da pilhas de roupas, a toalha bem presa à cintura. Teria que compra algo novo se fosse visitá-lo. As compras teriam que ser feitas pela internet, não queria correr o risco de trombar com Minseok no corredor de novo. Logo em seguida riu da sua idiotice, finalmente vestindo alguma roupa. 

Optou por colocar uma calça jeans com rasgos no joelhos e a uma camiseta regata branca praticamente nova, era difícil não mostrar os braços depois que tinha feito as tatuagens e começado a malhar. Se sentiu quase arrumado quando colocou a pulseira de metal e alguns anéis largos nos dedos.

Voltou a olhar no espelho dando um pequeno giro para ver se gostava do visual bem quando sua mãe abriu a porta logo depois de dar três batidas rápidas. Chanyeol pulou com o susto, quase caindo no chão. A mãe não olhava para ele e sim para enorme pilha de roupas.

— Você vai arrumar essa bagunça e veste uma jaqueta, onde já se viu ficar o dia inteiro com esses braços de fora.

— Mãe! A senhora não pode ficar entrando assim, e se eu estivesse pelado? — Chanyeol reclamou, mas começou a guardar as roupas deixando uma jaqueta jeans separada.

— Vocês nasceu da minha barriga menino, para de drama. — A mulher revirou os olhos, antes de se colocar na ponta dos pés para ajeitar seu cabelo — Estou indo pro trabalho, se for sair deixe o celular ligado e juízo.

Chanyeol concordou, mesmo que não fosse sair para lugar nenhum. Faltava coragem para fazer o que queria. O medo de aparecer de repente e atrapalhar Minseok era recorrente. O amigo virtual era reservado, poucas foram as vezes que falava sobre visitas e quando falava eram basicamente as mesmas pessoas.

A ideia de ser indesejado causava uma inquietação em seu estômago, era por isso que gostava tanto da segurança da tela de um computador. Na internet é fácil colocar as barreiras necessárias, mas pessoalmente era uma estória completamente diferente.

Choraria com toda certeza se ao chegar na porta de Minseok, encontrasse uma menina bonita que provavelmente seria sua namorada, porque não existia possibilidade do amigo ser solteiro. A possibilidade de Minseok entender a extensão dos seus sentimentos o assustava, queria preservar a amizade deles para sempre, pois sabia que Minseok não se apaixonaria por outro garoto de uma hora para outra.

O desânimo tomou conta e todo o ser de Chanyeol, que sentou na frente do computador, uma partida de Valorant o ajudaria a liberar toda a tensão que havia colocado em seus ombros.

Seu celular começou a tocar a melodia de Fix You em algum lugar do quarto, o som vinha abafado e Chanyeol teve que olhar em tudo até o achar dentro do guarda-roupa dobrado junto com uma camisa. Para sua sorte a ligação não foi encerrada. Atendeu em um deslizar de dedo.

— Te acordei? — Minseok perguntou do outro lado da linha.

— Não, meu celular resolveu dar um passeio sem me avisar.

— Tá ocupado? — Havia um pouco de hesitação no normalmente confiante tom de voz.

— Pra você nunca — Chanyeol falou apenas para corar um pouco com a escolha de frase, no outro lado Minseok deu uma risadinha.

— Hmm, então posso te pedir qualquer coisa? — Minseok perguntou com uma voz baixa e provocativa que fez os pelos de sua nuca se arrepiarem.

— Sim — Chanyeol respondeu depois de vacilar por alguns segundos o que arrancou uma risada de Minseok. Era óbvio que ele não falava sério.

— Ótimo, sobe aqui preciso de ajuda e Jongdae disse que só pode vir mais tarde, está cuidando da filha hoje — A barriga de Chanyeol deu um solavanco, Minseok tinha acabado de o chamar para casa dele. 

— Agora? — gaguejou feito um idiota.

— Aham, vou deixar a porta encostada só entrar.

A ligação estava encerrada, porém continuava com o celular preso na orelha encarando a parede cheia de posters de bandas do cenário indie coreano. Minseok queria que fosse até a casa dele, aquela era uma realidade difícil de digerir. Lentamente começou a descongelar e na pressa de sair esqueceu a jaqueta em cima da cama. 

Chanyeol tinha certeza de que os próximos minutos mudariam tudo que tinha sido sua amizade com Minseok até agora.

* * *

As mãos suavam devido ao nervosismo de estar bem na porta de Minseok. Respirou fundo passando as palmas na calça jeans e abriu a porta suavemente, quase com hesitação. Assim que ela se fechou com um clique suave atrás de si, uma enorme bola de pelos brancos passou para o corredor desaparecendo de forma sorrateira.

O desenho do apartamento era igual ao que morava, só que ao invés das fotos de família, Minseok tinha um quadro que parecia caro com todos aqueles traços abstratos. O corredor se abria para um sala clara e bem arrumada, Chanyeol perdeu um pouco do foco quando viu a prateleira cheia de figure actions.

— Minseok – chamou, não querendo assustar o mais velho.

— Aqui na varanda – uma voz abafada surgiu por detrás da cortina bege. 

Um gato, gordo de pelo preto curto, passou por entre suas pernas, soltando um miado baixo. Honey era tão receptiva quanto Minseok sempre dizia. Se abaixou fazendo carinho na orelha do felino por um momento e seguiu até a varanda onde podia ver a silhueta de Minseok sentado no chão.

— Cheguei – limpou a garganta para se distrair do martelar insistente do seu coração.

Minseok sorriu ao notar sua presença na porta da varanda. Em um piscar de olhos o menor estava bem em sua frente. Podia sentir o cheiro suave de mel que desprendia da pele dele. Eles estavam perto demais um do outro, Chanyeol sentia que podia começar a hiperventilar a qualquer momento.

— Ainda bem que você veio, não sei como faria isso a tempo sozinho – Minseok lhe deu um leve abraço antes de perceber o que fazia e se afastar num pulo rápido – Minha casa está uma bagunça, gostaria de mostrar numa situação melhor.

Olhando ao redor, Chanyeol não conseguia identificar a bagunça da qual Minseok se envergonhava, até os brinquedos dos gatos estavam amontoados no mesmo canto e não pareciam destruídos como as bolinhas que Toben espalhava em seu apartamento. 

— Pra quê precisa de tantas bonecas? – Chanyeol perguntou encarando com curiosidade as três caixas cheias de de um humanóide de pelúcia. Eram fofas com olhos grandes e bocas que lembravam morangos, com o olhar mais atento percebeu que realmente cada um dos modelos representavam uma fruta.

— Não são pra mim – Minseok pegou uma das bonecas e colocou na mão de Chanyeol, era macia ao toque e um leve cheiro de framboesa se desprendia dela — é a Lore, aquela personagem que aparece em algum dos meus desenhos. Muita gente vem pedindo dolls dos personagens e achei que seria uma boa ideia fazer, mas não achei que seriam tantas. Passei os últimos dois dias embalando isso.

— Isso quebra? Existe uma lei universal que diz qualquer coisa quebrável que Park chanyeol toque se quebrará — Minseok Jogou a cabeça para trás em uma risada que fez todo seu corpo tremer. Segurou no braço desnudo de Chanyeol para conseguir se equilibrar. 

O toque fez a pele se arrepiar e por uns segundos era impossível ter algum pensamento coerente. Minseok não pareceu afetado ou notar o estado em que deixava Chanyeol sem o menor esforço.

— O quê? É feito de espuma e algodão, não tem como quebrar — Minseok esclareceu ainda com a sombra de um sorriso no rosto. Chanyeol ainda duvidava da afirmação, conhecendo seu histórico mas deu de ombros.

Por uma hora inteira eles se dedicaram a empacotar tudo enquanto conversavam, a estranheza do primeiro encontro era praticamente inexistente. Ainda riam sempre que o silêncio caía em torno deles, Chanyeol se embaralhou uma ou duas vezes quando Minseok o olhava tão abertamente.

Minseok trabalhava com velocidade, experiência adquirida pelos anos trabalhando em uma loja de brinquedos quando ainda era um universitário. A tarefa de dobrar deveria ser difícil com as mãos grandes de Chanyeol, mas ele tinha até arranjado tempo para fazer uma rosa com os papéis que sobravam. 

O amigo riu roubando o origami de suas mãos e colocando a flor branca no bolso da camiseta bem em cima do coração. Chanyeol tentou não pensar nas implicações daquele ato.

Esticou a mão para pegar de volta, apenas por provocação e Minseok fez questão de tentar mordê-lo, já que suas mãos estavam ocupadas. Chanyeol se afastou rindo, evitando com sucesso os dentes nervosos do amigo. O empurrou de leve em retaliação. Minseok cerrou os olhos como uma criança arteira e revidou.

As embalagens foram esquecidas em troca de uma lutinha que arrancava risada de ambos. Minseok podia ser menor mas não tinha a menor piedade em cutucar as costelas de Chanyeol apenas para que se contorcesse no chão de madeira.

Longe de acabar com seu ataque, Minseok passou as perna esquerda pelo tronco de Chanyeol, sentando em seu abdômen. O maior segurava as mãos de Minseok no alto o impedindo de iniciar uma nova sucessão de cócegas. Um miado exigente os fez olharem para trás congelando no meio de suas ações.

A gata completamente branca miava e girava ao redor do potinho de ração, as patinhas fofas amassando o chão de forma exigente. Minseok voltou o olhar para si, atraindo sua atenção. O mais velho notou a proximidade em que estava seguindo com os olhos todos os pontos em que seus corpos se tocavam.

— Mint não vai parar de miar enquanto não colocar uma ração fresca. Gata mimada – Minseok falou apontando com a cabeça para o local onde o animal estava. Chanyeol assentiu, as bochechas começando a ficar vermelhas e não era por causa de toda a bagunça que fizeram — Se não soltar minha mão não posso sair daqui – Minseok pontuou mexendo suavemente os pulsos. Chanyeol soltou de imediato se sentindo um completo idiota.

Assim que se libertou, Minseok saiu de cima de Chanyeol rapidamente e correu até a cozinha americana que tinha uma bancada dividindo o espaço entre ela e a sala. Resmungava com a gata, enquanto trocava a ração antiga por uma nova. O barulho de comida, fez com que Honey deitada no sofá acordasse e a pequena Cinnamon sair do quarto que havia se enfiado.

— Nem te ofereci nada pra beber — Minseok falou vasculhando a geladeira, sendo o tempo necessário para que Chanyeol se recompusesse — Tenho cerveja, Chá gelado de toranja e suco de amora…

— Água é o suficiente.

— Não posso deixar você beber só água – Minseok negou, pegando o suco para encher dois copos, sabia que Chanyeol detestava cerveja. – Tem bolo e seria ótimo se comesse comigo, estou tentado diminuir a ingestão de açúcar, mas Jongdae continua trazendo doces toda vez que vem aqui.

Chanyeol se levantou indo para cozinha, sentando na cadeira em que Minseok apontara. Sabia que Jongdae era o melhor amigo de Minseok, eles se conheciam desde crianças, quando a avó dele o levava para pequena igreja da cidade em que moravam, mas causava um desconforto em seu estômago saber que alguém compartilhava tantas histórias juntas. Deu um gole no suco, tentando lavar o ciúme irracional que sentia.

Se sentia duas vezes mais constrangido depois de identificar o sentimento feio que crescia em si. Minseok não o olhava, nem devia lembrar da forma íntima que rolavam no chão minutos atrás, mas bastou que os olhares se encontrassem para que a mão de Minseok vacilasse e o garfo de sobremesa batesse no prato ruidosamente.

Perceber que podia deixar o sempre tão confiante Kim Minseok nervoso, fez os homenzinhos que controlavam a mente de Chanyeol darem uma festa dentro de sua cabeça. Escondeu o sorriso que queria escapar com um pedaço do bolo de chantilly que derretia com suavidade em sua boca.

Ao terminarem de comer, voltaram ao que realmente tinham para fazer. O clima leve de antes tinha sido substituído pela tensão. A cabeça de Chanyeol estava uma completa loucura. Evitava pensar em como Minseok havia ficado constrangido por estar tão perto dele. Se sentia mal, nem sabia se estava bem rolarem no chão como duas crianças. Esperava que o constrangimento não fosse por Chanyeol ser um garoto.

Sabia que nem todos os caras gostavam de ser tocados por outros. Chanyeol era muito tátil com as pessoas que gostava. Não queria saltar degraus na sua recém amizade presencial com Minseok. Observou pelo canto de olho como o amigo fazia a contagem dos pacotes empilhados no canto e anotava em um post-it. 

Minseok parecia bonito todo concentrado, o lábios levemente abertos e os olhos atentos. Pigarreou voltando sua atenção para a doll em suas mãos, tentando manter seus olhos longe do mais velho, mesmo que todo seu ser desejasse se deleitar de cada ação que ele fazia.

Tinha aceitado que era um caso completamente perdido quando se tratava de Kim Minseok. Lentamente a estranheza voltou a diminuir e pouco depois do sol se pôr — quando terminaram de embalar e catalogar todas as caixas — , contava para Minseok sobre uma das vezes que havia perturbado os vizinhos quando era menor.

— Não acredito que você tentou transformar a ventilação num formigueiro gigante!

— Parecia uma boa ideia com todos os caminhos que existiam, tenho certeza que eles não gostavam muito de mim naquela época.

— Duvido que gostem agora com a quantidade de vezes que deixa as coisas caírem no chão em plena madrugada. – Minseok tinha um minúsculo sorriso de quem sabia que faria Chanyeol choramingar.

— Hey! Não é minha culpa se tudo que seguro prefere ficar no chão. — Claro que o amigo não acreditou em nenhuma palavra que saiu de sua boca, ainda que ele tenha concordado — Não concorde comigo só porque é mais fácil.

— O que você quiser sr-rei-da-popularidade-predial – Minseok deu três tapinhas no topo de sua cabeça. Encolheu os ombros e apertou os olhos fingindo ter medo daquela ação inofensiva.

O toque do seu celular o fez abrir os olhos, tateou os bolsos até encontrar o aparelho que nem lembrava da existência até o presente momento. O nome da mãe estava na tela, deveria ter chegado em casa e dado falta dele. Pediu licença para Minseok indo atender a chamada em um canto mais afastado.

— Vai jantar em casa? 

— Sim, também vou bem mãe, obrigado por perguntar.

— Começou a gracinha – A mãe falou sem estar realmente irritada — Tô fazendo ensopado, melhor vir antes que o macarrão fique muito inchado.

Chanyeol tinha uma boa relação com a mãe. Sabia o limite que podia ir com suas brincadeiras e a mais velha nunca ficava brava por muito tempo com ele, a desculpa sempre vinha do coração inocente dele. Mas na opinião de Chanyeol sua mãe amava demais os filhos.

O cutucão que Minseok deu em sua bochecha trouxe sua atenção de volta ao presente. Chanyeol tinha o hábito de se perder em seus próprios pensamentos com mais frequência que gostava de admitir.

— Era algo importante? — Minseok perguntou mordendo o lábio inferior. Chanyeol faz o melhor para não ficar encarando.

— Minha mãe solicitando minha presença, já te disse sobre como ela precisa de companhia pra ver essa novela sobre os soldados da marinha. 

— Eu também vejo! Não tenho paciência para esperar sair na televisão, sai primeiro no aplicativo e o twitter inteiro começa a falar disso, um mar de spoilers.

Chanyeol sabia como era, costumava assistir cada episódio de Shingeki no Kyojin assim que lançava. Bastava estar atrasado um pouquinho para ter que se isolar do universo até estar atualizado. A internet era um lugar sombrio. 

Trocou o peso dos pés sem sair do lugar, Minseok estava bem perto, parecia aqueles momentos em filmes que o casal finalmente se beijaria, exceto que Minseok provavelmente não o beijaria e aquela cena só se passava em sua cabeça. Por um momento tudo que conseguia pensar era se os lábios do mais velho teriam o sabor de baunilha do bolo que comeram ou algo ainda melhor.

A saliva se acumulou em sua boca. Engoliu em seco algumas vezes para conseguir se concentrar na realidade. Minseok se afastou pedindo que esperasse um momento e sumiu no corredor, não sem antes acariciar Honey que tinha voltado a deitar no sofá.

Voltou com um pequeno pacote na mão, a estendendo para que Chanyeol pegasse. Antes que pudesse abrir, Minseok colocou delicadamente a mão sobre a sua, o impedindo.

— Um agradecimento pelo dia de hoje, não sei se vai gostar, talvez seja mais do gosto da sua mãe ou irmã mas é de coração. — Chanyeol encarou a embalagem em suas mãos e a abriu delicadamente assim que Minseok o libertou.

A pelúcia nada mais era do que o personagem de Minseok no Animal Crossing. Chanyeol quase gritou de emoção era tão fofo. Todos os momentos que viveram dentro daquela pequena ilha começaram a voltar e parecia inacreditável onde tinham chegado. Só podia ser coisa do destino. 

Os sentimentos transbordantes enchiam o peito de Chanyeol e os olhos arderam com as lágrimas que queriam escapar. Minseok era tão maravilhoso com ele, sem nem saber a extensão dos sentimentos de Chanyeol. Ele não poderia se considerar mais sortudo.

— Nem sei o que falar, você deveria estar me dando isso?

— Bom, eu já tinha comprado pra você, então sim — Minseok deu de ombros, nesse exato momento o celular de Chanyeol voltou a tocar — sua mãe? — Chanyeol assentiu, silenciando a ligação — Deveria ir logo, aparece no Animal Crossing mais tarde? Os besouros vermelhos começaram a aparecer e não tenho no museu.

— Sabe que estou sempre lá — Concordou começando a caminhar para porta, Minseok seguindo em seu encalço.

Quase trombaram quando Chanyeol parou em frente a porta, os tênis colocados nos pés de forma desleixada. Se virou lentamente para se despedir. A timidez voltando a superfície com força total.

— Sua mãe estava te esperando — Minseok disse suavemente, quase relutante. A tarde tinha passado mais rápido que queriam e estavam relutantes em se afastar. Poderiam conversar pelo celular ou computador, não seria a mesma coisa depois de todos os momentos reais que acumularam em apenas um encontro.

— Obrigado por me receber — Chanyeol se curvou em 45º graus, com a cabeça abaixada viu como Minseok segurou em seu pulso ficando na ponta dos pés para depositar um beijo suave em sua bochecha.

— Espero que da próxima vez não seja para te fazer trabalhar de graça — Minseok falou e se Chanyeol não estivesse completamente entorpecido na pressão fantasma dos lábios do outro em seu rosto, poderia ter notado a insegurança em seu tom.

Saiu do apartamento, depois de acenar para Minseok. Queria esconder como seu rosto estava quente e preferiu não falar nada que o fizesse pagar de bobo. Caminhou feito um robô até o elevador e só dentro da redoma de metal se permitiu rir feito bobo com a bonequinha nos braços.

* * *

A porta tocou a melodia baixinha ao ser destravada pela tranca digital. Chanyeol equilibrava um saco com crepe de queijo na mão esquerda, a mochila nas costas e com a direita segurava um fardinho de cerveja tendo feito um malabarismo e tanto para conseguir abrir a porta.

Daquela vez Cinnamon não saiu correndo assim que o viu, ela nem se deu ao trabalho de levantar a cabeça, continuando com seu minucioso banho de língua. Mint estava no colo de Minseok que desenhava na mesa digital e Honey se esfregava em sua pernas numa boas vindas da qual estava habituado.

— Não tem mais casa? — Minseok perguntou sem tirar os olhos do desenho que estava trabalhando.

— Posso ir embora com seu crepe se quiser — Para enfatizar seu ponto fez menção de dar meia volta, mas Minseok apareceu do seu lado magicamente.

— Não acredito que trouxe pra mim! Chany é realmente o melhor! 

— Bom você disse que queria — Chanyeol deu de ombros entregando a embalagem para Minseok e indo deixar as cervejas na cozinha. Sabia que Minseok gostaria de reciclar o plástico e o papelão do engradado, assim como lavar as garrafas antes de colocar na geladeira.

— Mas não a cerveja.

— Quem disse que era pra você? — Minseok apenas revirou os olhos sabia que Chanyeol só beberia cerveja se fosse obrigado — Baekhyun me forçou a parar numa loja no caminho pra casa e como tinha comentado que não estava tendo essa marca onde fazia compra achei que gostaria.

A verdade era que Chanyeol gostava de agradar as pessoas que amava, e Minseok era tão fácil de agradar que tornava-se quase incontrolável não fazer coisas que fariam o mais velho feliz. 

Fosse o crepe que ele havia visto no stories de Chanyeol e comentou sobre como parecia gostoso ou as pequenas particularidades que fariam Minseok sorrir.

Observou Minseok mastigar com prazer, os pequenos suspiros de prazer o faziam sorrir. Minseok tinha uma alimentação rígida, era bom assisti-lo se deixar levar às vezes. Sacou o celular e tirou uma foto, o barulho do obturador atraiu a atenção de Minseok que parou de comer, arqueando uma sobrancelha inquisitória para Chanyeol.

— Baek precisa saber que a escolha dele foi aprovada — Respondeu sem tirar os olhos do celular, olhar a foto só fazia o sorriso em seu rosto aumentar.

Realmente enviou a foto a Baekhyun, precisava agradecer o amigo por ter o convidado. Sehun também estava e o ouviu falar sobre seus gloriosos dois meses vendo Minseok praticamente todos os dias.

Baekhyun havia acostumado a chamá-los de casal e até tinha feito isso na frente de Minseok quando foram a um norebang juntos. Chanyeol quis morrer, o rosto ficou em chamas; Minseok sendo um amor fingiu não ter ouvido e apenas cumprimentou seus amigos.

O tempo que Chanyeol levou para conversar com os amigos no grupo tinha sido o que Minseok levou para terminar o lanche. Ficou um pouquinho decepcionado, o jeito que Minseok lambia os dedos depois de comer algo com a mãos era muito fofo e ele havia perdido.

Minseok começou a lidar com o lixo, organizando numa velocidade que Chanyeol precisaria de uma vida toda para alcançar. O relógio em seu pulso marcava 16:28, com um suspiro pegou a mochila que estava em seus pés e deixou Cinnamon pular do seu colo.

— Já vai?

— Só vim me certificar que tinha seu lanche — Abriu um meio sorriso se levantando da cadeira — Os pais do marido da Yoora vem pra jantar e eles são meio esnobes, minha mãe quer ter certeza que tá tudo certo, sabe? Aí sobra pra mim ficar a postos em caso de imprevistos.

—Aaah! O menininho da mamãe — Minseok o provocou com um sorriso travesso, Chanyeol apenas mostrou a língua enquanto caminhava até a porta.

Calçava os sapatos e Minseok estava ali o observado de perto, estava acostumado com aquele cenário. Antes de sair pela porta Minseok se esticou para depositar um breve beijo em sua bochecha. Uma das partes favoritas de visitar o mais velho praticamente todos os dias eram aqueles breves segundos em que os lábios dele ficavam pressionados ao seu rosto.

Seu passo ainda estava saltitante quando chegou em casa. Na cozinha a mãe já lidava com o jantar, tendo saído mais cedo do trabalho especialmente para a ocasião. Toben saltava e corria ao seu redor feliz com a sua chegada.

— Minseok não veio com você? — A pergunta fez Chanyeol travar na entrada da cozinha, seria bom se Minseok estivesse lá. O marido da irmã não era ruim, na verdade ele era muito doce e atencioso com ela, mas, a família dele era um completo pesadelo sempre criticando a tudo e todos só porque tinham dinheiro.

Negou com a cabeça, era um um jantar de família não queria impor aquele tipo de convite a Minseok. Tudo bem o chamar para as noites de filmes e pipocas com Chanyeol e a mãe. Se divertiam e a mãe parecia adorar o vizinho do andar de cima. Ainda tinha um certo receio que um choque de realidade faria Minseok se afastar.

O jantar tinha sido tão enfadonho quanto prometia. Os sogros de sua irmã reclamaram de tudo que que conseguiam e até os elogios pareciam insultos em alguns momentos. Chanyeol teria tido a pior sexta-feira em anos se não fosse Sehun floodando seu celular com fotos dos estranhos amigos de RPG de Baekhyun. As fantasia peculiares eram engraçadas, o personagem de Baekhyun era uma fada que ele levava a sério com as asas e roupas estilizadas, mas nem todos podiam ter Oh Sehun e seu talento natural para moda.

Acordou cedo no sábado, Minseok havia saído para beber com um amigo de longa data – Luhan – que acabou aparecendo na cidade de última hora. E Baekhyun e Sehun ficaram bêbados demais para lhe darem atenção se as fotos no instagram indicavam alguma coisa.

Tentando se livrar do tédio, Chanyeol saiu para correr com Toben no parque perto da sua vizinhança. Ele cansou muito mais que o poodle energético. Quando voltou a mãe tomava café na sala assistindo uma reprise que passava na televisão.

Sentou ao lado da mulher deitando sua cabeça no colo dela. Com a mão delicada acariciando seu cabelo Chanyeol estava mais dormindo do que acordado, olhando sem ver os acontecimentos do programa.

No final daquela tarde se arrumou para subir até a casa de Minseok. Fazia alguns dias que estava tentando zerar A Way Out e finalmente estava chegando na última parte; era difícil conciliar as aulas e o tempo livre de Minseok para sentarem no sofá com o Ps4 ligado.

— Achei que ia ficar em casa hoje — A mãe falou notando como ele estava se preparando para deixar o apartamento.

— Só vou no Min.

— Você está sempre no Min — Chanyeol riu constrangido com o tom que a mãe usou, queria ele que fossem mais do que bons amigos — O convide para almoçar aqui amanhã, ele é tão pequeno precisa comer mais.

Para o desespero de Minseok a mãe de Chanyeol sempre o entupia de comida toda vez que aparecia no apartamento dos Park. Ele nunca tinha coragem de negar a deliciosa comida no entanto.

— Quer que eu fique em casa?

A mãe de Chanyeol não só negou, como também o expulsou de casa, nem ela conseguia aguentar o filho cheio de saudade do dono dos seus pensamentos. Como todo final de semana o elevador que parecia mais uma lesma demorava ainda mais devido ao maior fluxo. Optou por ir de escada, não suaria em dois lances de escada.

A sala de Minseok estava configurada para que tudo que precisassem fazer fosse jogar. A mesinha de centro cheia de petiscos e uma jarra de chá gelado e lenços umedecidos para que os controles não ficassem cheio de gordura depois.

Perderam a noção de tempo enquanto jogavam e conversavam. Estava claro quando Chanyeol largou o videogame e se espreguiçou todo, esticando as pernas grandes. Voltou a relaxar no sofá com muito sono para se mexer.

— Min vou dormir no seu sofá.

— Não, não a cama tá arrumada — Minseok negou o puxando pela mão, Chanyeol se deixou levar, a cama do amigo era macia e espaçosa. 

Minseok não gostava de abraçar para dormir, mas era comum que acordasse com o nariz de Chanyeol enfiado em seus cabelos enquanto os braços abrigavam todo seu corpo e até que era bom.

* * *

No domingo depois de acordar, Chanyeol convenceu Minseok a ir almoçar em sua casa. E mesmo que insistisse que não havia necessidade o vizinho decidiu trazer um pote de sorvete para sobremesa. 

Sua mãe só o encarou quando entrou ao lado de Minseok ainda com as roupas do dia anterior. Minseok não era tão bom com cachorros e tentava desajeitadamente acariciar Toben que pulava entre os dois. Chanyeol os deixou na sala e foi trocar de roupa no quarto, havia tomado banho na casa de Minseok mais cedo.

Estava procurando uma camiseta que fosse confortável e aos menos um pouco conservada, diferente da maioria das camisas puídas que tinha. Seu braço esquerdo acabou enroscando na roupa em que tirava do corpo — ainda não havia ficado satisfeito com o visual —, quando Minseok passou pelo seu quarto.

No meio do susto deu um salto, cobrindo o abdômen desnudo. Minseok assobiou, rindo do jeito que Chanyeol se escondia. Depois de respirar fundo relaxou os braços conseguindo tirar a peça sem que nenhum acidente acontecesse.

— Me deu um susto — Chanyeol disse enquanto vasculhava o armário, escondendo as bochechas quentes de Minseok.

— Achei que já teria terminado de se trocar — Os olhos de Minseok vagavam por cada pôster espalhado nas paredes do quarto — Quer que eu saia?

— Não precisa — Chanyeol vestiu uma blusa simples optando pelo básico — Tá bom?

— Gosto dessa sua camisa — Minseok levantou o polegar, aprovando a escolha dele. 

Voltaram para sala e a mãe de Chanyeol o chamou para ajudar com o almoço. A tarefa era simples, sempre estava ajudando ou cozinhando sozinho em casa. A única diferença era ter Minseok o observando, quase podia se imaginar como protagonista de algum dorama sobre recém casados.

Se concentrou na panela que mexia suavemente. Por mais que pudesse sonhar acordado com todos os capítulos do seu romcom com Minseok aquela nunca seria sua realidade. Soltou um suspiro desanimado, a primeira pessoa que se apaixonou tinha que ser mesmo perfeita e inalcançável. 

A mãe e Minseok passaram o almoço todo conversando como se fossem melhores amigos, praticamente ficou cutucando a comida e jogando no celular se não fosse por Minseok brincando com seus pés debaixo da mesa. 

Começou com um esbarrão acidental, na segunda vez Chanyeol retribuiu enfiando o dedão na borda da meia de Minseok e puxando. Se encaravam pela mesa fingindo não saber da batalha ferrenha que suas pernas travavam. Toben pulando entre eles tentando perseguir os dedos agitados de Chanyeol acabou com a brincadeira. 

Minseok praticamente chorava de rir da sua cara e ficou óbvio para mãe que aquela era uma piada só deles. A mais velha os deixou depois que tomaram o sorvete de hibisco que tinham ganhado. 

Os dois ficaram responsáveis por organizar a cozinha, e umas das coisas das quais Chanyeol podia ser orgulhar era das suas habilidades profissionais de lavar louça que unidas aos dons de organização de Minseok, formavam uma boa dupla.

Em pouco tempo estavam enfiados no quarto de Chanyeol. Por ter o menor quarto do apartamento suas coisas ficavam um pouco amontoadas. Era um contraste gritante da casa milimetricamente arrumada de Minseok. O vizinho não parecia incomodado, deixando os dedos passarem pela grande quantidade de CDs que tinham no seu quarto. 

Gostava da sua coleção física e praticamente nunca colocava qualquer um dos álbuns para tocar, todas as músicas eram facilmente encontradas em qualquer plataforma digital. Aquela prateleira o lembrava de quantas tardes havia passado com o pai buscando por música quando era menor. Algumas das relíquias que possuíam nem eram encontradas atualmente.

— Minha avó ama Kim Dongryul, achei que só tinha bandas inglesas de garagem. 

— Meu pai costumava gostar de ballads emocionais, acho que peguei isso dele — Chanyeol coçou sua nuca, sabia que era estranho um jovem gostar daquele tipo de música.

— Esse tipo de música combina com você no fim — Minseok falou depois de pensar um pouco. Chanyeol não entendeu qual tinha sido a lógica mas deixou de lado. 

Diferente das outras vezes, eles não jogaram. Minseok estava implorando por semanas para que assistissem uma competição de idols cozinhando. Chanyeol sentia que não tinha nervos para isso, mas Minseok se divertia vendo as coisas ficando caóticas durante os episódios.

A óbvia queda de Minseok por Kai — Um idol de pele morena, sorriso provocante que atuava como uma criancinha às vezes —, o deixava enciumado, somado a isso Toben estava enrolado nos braços de seu vizinho como se adorasse ficar no colo. Tudo que Chanyeol queria era poder ficar tão perto de Minseok quanto seu cachorro. Definitivamente estava no fundo do poço. 

Na televisão o reality continuava a passar, Chanyeol mal ouvia o que o locutor falava, estava completamente concentrado em Minseok ao seu lado. Ele mordia o dedo da mão esquerda e acariciava a barriga de Toben com a direita. O suspiro desejoso que soltou tirou o foco de Minseok que o encarou inquisidoramente.

— Nada, Toben parece bem confortável aí – pontuou olhando para onde o cachorro estava sem conseguir esconder a inveja em sua voz.

— Sempre tem espaço para você — Minseok abriu os braços e antes que Chanyeol pudesse voltar atrás, ele estava sendo puxado para o mais velho. Toben reclamou de toda a movimentação até que os dois pudessem se ajustar. 

Com os braços de Minseok ao seu redor, Chanyeol se sentia pequeno mesmo que ele fosse quase 15 cm mais alto. O abraço que o envolvia era confortável ao mesmo tempo em que ficava incomodado em todos os pontos em que os corpos se encostavam.

— Vamos trocar, você é muito grande pra ficar todo esse tempo em cima de mim — Minseok falou no intervalo do programa e se levantou com o poodle preto no colo para se ajeitar no meio das pernas de Chanyeol.

Chanyeol questionou se Minseok podia sentir como seu coração batia com as costas encostadas em seu peito. Podia imaginar como seria estar com ele desse jeito para sempre. Se pudesse depositaria um beijo no topo da cabeça de Minseok, daquela posição era possível ver a raiz escura crescendo. 

Inconscientemente Chanyeol o apertou um pouquinho. Minseok não se afastou, na verdade parecia ter relaxado ainda mais. Quase parecia que eram um casal…. Aquilo causava uma confusão de sentimentos em Chanyeol, em um momento se sentia a pessoa mais sortuda do mundo apenas para se sentir a mais azarada no minuto seguinte.

Queria mais e algumas vezes achava que poderia conseguir. Minseok parecia estar tão viciado neles quanto Chanyeol. Alguma coisa o impedia no entanto, pela primeira vez na vida estava com medo de deixar seu coração se machucar, mesmo que já tivesse o entregado a Minseok muito antes.

Não sabia a quanto tempo estava assistindo Minseok ver televisão, até que ele olhasse para cima encontrando Chanyeol o encarado. Suas bochechas adquiriram uma coloração rosada de imediato. Não sabia exatamente o que tornava impossível desviar o olhar. 

Minseok estava preso no mesmo feitiço, a televisão era apenas um ruído ao fundo para os dois. Chanyeol queria saber como seria se curvar e acabar com a distância. Queria saber se seus lábios eram tão macios quanto pareciam…

Lentamente foi se aproximando, seus olhos se fecharam no meio do caminho e ainda assim sua boca encontrou com a de Minseok no meio do caminho. Seu coração batia tão rápido que seus ouvidos zumbiam, suas bocas pressionadas suavemente umas contras outras se moviam com hesitação. A mão esquerda de Minseok se fechou na camisa de Chanyeol. As luzes alaranjadas do crepúsculo iluminavam o primeiro beijo deles.

O tempo voltou a velocidade normal quando se afastaram. As mãos de Chanyeol tremiam, estava completamente em pânico, sem entender como tinha feito aquilo. Sua mente tinha ficado em branco e seu corpo só agiu. Queria chorar, Minseok o odiaria para sempre.

— Desculpa! Eu não queria, desculpa mesmo, não pensei — Chanyeol balbuciava frases incompletas que Minseok silenciou colocando o dedo indicador em de seus lábios.

A pressão do dedo em sua boca o fez se calar imediatamente. Chanyeol queria fugir, mas não ousou mexer um músculo sequer, Minseok se virou ficando de frente para Chanyeol — O que fez Toben pular de seu colo e pegar uma bolinha debaixo da cama. 

Minseok colocou os braços ao redor da nuca de Chanyeol assistindo-o estremecer. Soltou uma risada baixa quando seus rostos estavam a centímetros de distância. Daquela vez os olhos de Chanyeol estavam bem abertos tendo uma visão desfocada das pupilas dilatadas de Minseok. Nenhum pensamento coerente permaneceu ao sentir a boca de Minseok pressionada na sua com muito mais confiança do que na primeira vez.

Sentiu seu lábio inferior ser sugado por Minseok e seus estômago se contorceu. Um suspiro escapou entre os milésimos de tempo que ficavam afastados. A mão de Chanyeol subiu para envolver o rosto de Minseok; os polegares acariciando as bochechas rechonchudas.

Não conseguiam se separar, as línguas causando um choque por todo o corpo a cada vez que se encontravam. Minseok sorriu no meio do beijo, os olhos semicerrados vendo como os lábios de Chanyeol ficavam ainda mais tentadores com a coloração avermelhada e molhados. 

Ainda com os olhos fechados, Chanyeol arrastou o nariz levemente contra o de Minseok num carinho suave de quem ainda não estava pronto para se separar. E como Imãs suas bocas voltaram a dançar em sincronia.

Quando finalmente conseguiram se separar o céu tinha escurecido completamente e apenas a luz da televisão iluminava o quarto. Chanyeol passou a língua pelo lábio inferior o sentindo formigar. 

Em sua frente Minseok normalizava a respiração. A blusa de manga comprida de linho sempre alinhado estava amassada por onde sua mão tinha passado, subiu o olhar até encontrar o rosto de Minseok e podia jurar por Deus que teve que se controlar para não voltar o beijar ali mesmo.

Minseok estava lindo arrumando a bagunça que Chanyeol havia feito em seu cabelo, as bochechas e a boca rosada, todas evidências do que estiveram fazendo a sabe-se lá quanto tempo.

— Eu achei que não gostasse de meninos — Chanyeol havia encontrado sua voz para dizer o coisa mais estúpida que podia.

— Durante toda minha existência eu nunca vi um hétero que jogasse Animal Crossing — Minseok revirou os olhos como se tivesse dito a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

Não fazia sentido para Chanyeol, Sehun era o gay mais gay que havia conhecido — o tipo que normalmente acha meninas irritante - , e nunca o veria jogando Animal Crossing por livre e espontânea vontade. 

— Então por que nunca me convidou pra sair?

— Francamente Chanyeol, você nem entende minhas cantadas — Minseok respondeu rindo baixinho — não queria te assustar e meio que eu sentia cada vez mais que a gente tava junto.

Minseok desviou o olhar assim que terminou de falar. Chanyeol sentia que seu coração explodiria, em um impulso puxou o menor para um abraço apertado, tão apertado, que pode ouvir o gemido indignado que Minseok havia saltado.

Deixou seus braços se apoiarem frouxamente na cintura de Minseok que tinha o rosto escondido na curva de seu pescoço. Respirou fundo se sentindo mais leve, como se um enorme peso saísse do seu coração. Inutilmente tentou controlar o sorriso que insistia em escapar, Chanyeol estava enlouquecedoramente apaixonado.

— Eu gosto de você — Chanyeol sussurrou.

— Eu sei — Antes de soltar a frase espertinha com um sorriso convencido nos lábios, Minseok se afastou alguns centímetros para que pudesse ver que tipo de expressão Chanyeol faria. Acabou sendo um olhar cabisbaixo com mãos nervosas que não sabiam onde se enfiar — Também gosto de você — Minseok completou, não aguentando vê-lo tão desconfortável.

Foi óbvio o que aconteceu depois. Chanyeol não deixou barato dizendo que na verdade tinha se confundido e não gostava de Minseok droga nenhuma, o que acabou com Minseok o provocando até que eles voltassem a se beijar como se os pulmões produzissem oxigênio.

O que os salvou de serem o casal a morrer mais rápido após ficarem juntos, tinha sido Toben batendo na porta para sair insistentemente — não que Chanyeol ou minseok tivessem ouvido.

Ouviram o barulho da porta no entanto. Chanyeol mordeu o lábio inferior de Minseok com uma força exagerada devido ao susto. Gemendo de dor Minseok se escondeu atrás do maior se sentindo um adolescente de novo. 

— Agora não tem mais desculpas para faltar os jantares de família, certo Minseok? — a mãe de Chanyeol falou o olhando assentir tímido atrás do filho — E Chanyeol? — ele encarou a mãe — Abra a porta para o Toben da próxima vez.

Nem teve tempo de responder, e a mãe já tinha saído do quarto batendo a porta. Ele e Minseok se encararam por exatos três segundos antes de caírem na gargalhada que foi morrendo até se tornar pequenas risadas enquanto se aproximavam inconscientemente para um novo beijo. 

O mundo era exatamente o mesmo e ainda assim, naquela noite, parecia mais brilhante com os pequenos milagres que somente o amor podia fazer.

> _Na verdade, eu tenho esperado por um tempo  
>  Para você dizer primeiro que gosta de mim ou qualquer outra coisa _

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

>  **Glossário** :
> 
> Headshots: Tiro na cabeça.
> 
> [Tea Olive Bushes](https://i.imgur.com/MNhveHg.png)
> 
> [Dala horse branco](https://animalcrossingworld.com/wp-content/uploads/2020/05/animal-crossing-new-horizons-guide-gulliver-furniture-item-icon-dala-horse-variation-white.png)
> 
> AFK : Do inglês "away from keyboard", significa "longe do teclado"
> 
> [Viper](https://playvalorant.com/pt-br/agents/viper/)
> 
> Chaotic Evil: Nesse contexto apenas uma pessoa que gosta de assistir as coisas ficarem caóticas pra própria diversão
> 
> A revelação passou e eu não esperava tanto amor pela minha ficzinha, muito obrigada
> 
> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/porradoyixing?s=09)
> 
> Qualquer dúvida posso responder depois do guessing, boa sorte!


End file.
